Rivalry
by Flurryfox
Summary: Popular idol Hyuuga Neji has the perfect life. But what do you say when his lowly secretary rises among the ranks and becomes his rival in the musical and fashion industry? Semi-crack. AU. Complete Summary Inside. R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: My readers and reviewers: Welcome to my second fanfiction that might have a plot! Yes, it is semi-crack in an alternate universe, but hey, showbiz is fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

Summary: Hyuuga Neji, popular singer and guitarist from top-chart musical group (NEED A NAME!), may as well be the boss of his own company in the showbiz world. Sure he has a manager, but the band makes the calls. With the exception of tabloids and the media, perfect life right? But what do you say when his lowly secretary rises among the ranks and becomes his rival in the musical and fashion industry? Semi-crack AU

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Prologue**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"You did _what_?" snarled the pretty brunette into her silver cell phone. Her nose was wrinkled and her face was contorted into a livid sneer. Her amber eyes were narrowed into angry slits. Her teeth were bared, as if she were about to bite someone's head off. Kinzoku Tenten spat out, "How _dare_ you put me up to that? Have I told you that I have no intention of _ever_ going into the show business?"

"A-ah, T-tenten-chan? See, N-neji needed an assistant to h-help with the p-paperwork, and you didn't have a j-job currently anyway, so no harm done, r-right?"

"Your cousin is a total bastard!" yelled Tenten furiously. "Hinata, you _know_ that!"

If Tenten's voice could kill, Hinata may as well be thrown down to the seventh layer of Hell. Hinata whispered nervously, "Well, you've never actually met him. There is an interview tomorrow at 2 pm sharp."

"NOT GOING!" whisper-screamed Tenten into the phone. "I will NOT become the servant of someone like him."

Hinata replied sourly, "Neji-nii isn't so ungentlemanly as to turn you into a servant. You are merely helping him out with paperwork for the band and getting a very high salary for such a simple job."

The woman on the other line sighed. "Fine Hinata. But I'm quitting if he's stupid."

Hinata laughed delicately. "I'm sure you'll be fine." With that, Hyuuga Hinata hung up.

Tenten groaned. Hyuuga Hinata, one of her best friends. She's a pretty famous actress in the show business. She's timid as a cornered mouse, but in front of the cameras, Hinata's personality can be bent into any form she wishes.

Kinzoku Tenten. 21-year-old female who is unfortunately best friends with a large group of famous people. Tenten has long milk-chocolate colored hair that would usually fall in graceful waves to her mid-back, but Tenten, being the practical person she is, ties her hair into two buns, a habit she picked up from being half-Chinese. She was gifted with flawless skin, long lashes, full lips, long lean figure due to constant workouts and curves. This unfortunately led many people to ask her to join modeling and such.

Her friends included Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Subaku no Temari, Yamanaka Ino and Matsuri. But because of their time-consuming careers, Tenten knows little about her friends family and such. She is closest to Temari and Hinata, but she hopes to get to know Sakura, Ino and Matsuri better.

Hinata is, as you know, a well-known actress from the prestigious Hyuuga Clan. At 20 years old, she is has been acting since she was about 7 years of age and been award numerous awards as Best Actress. Her family members all have been involved in the show business. Hinata's older cousin, Hyuuga Neji is a popular singer and guitarist for his band. He does part-time modeling and according to Tenten, a total jerk.

Sakura is a new fashion model. She models her friend Ino's designs. Her first debut as Yamanaka Ino's cover girl was 2 years ago when Sakura was 18.

Ino is obviously a fashion designer. She designs popular lines that best suit herself and Sakura. Her first fashion line debuted 2 and a half years ago. Ino also does make-up design. She has her own business that sells her brand-name clothes and other beauty products. Of course, she gets Sakura to do a lot of her advertising with herself. Matsuri is Ino's right hand girl and helps organize Ino's business.

Temari is a popular female soloist. Her albums have sold ridiculously well due to her looks and rich alto voice. Her younger brothers Gaara and Kankuro also have been singing, though they usually prefer to stay quiet.

All five of the girls encouraged Tenten to join the show business. Ino offered her a modeling position and Temari offered to pull some strings. But Tenten had seen all the drama going on in their lives. The tabloids and media, stalking them till Sakura had burst into tears. The rumors and gossip. Tenten, being the slight tomboy she is, despised it and refused point-blank to ever go in the business. She liked her journalism job, but recently, the news place she worked at had closed down due to low customer ratings.

Now here she was, with an offer to be a secretary for high pay. What was she to do? She had taxes to pay. Tenten groaned again and flopped onto her bed. "Damn you, Hinata-chan…" she whispered. "You've offered me the best job to suit my situation, but in the worst place ever."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEPP~

The damn alarm clock may as well been hopping up and down on hot coals for it definitely was screaming like hell.

"Gaaaah…" mumbled Tenten. She raised her arm and whacked the alarm clock with a precise blow, sending it flying into the opposite wall. The impact left another mark in the collection of chipped paint on the wall.

"You have got to stop doing that," said a delicate voice of Hyuuga Hinata. Being an actor's housemate doesn't help with Tenten's life. At least Tenten got free high-tech security installed to protect Hinata by Hinata's agency.

Hinata pushed open Tenten's bedroom door. "I brought you some suitable interview stuff. Sakura stole some of Ino's new line…"

"If Ino designed it, then it won't be modest enough. Anyway, how many fangirls apply for this job? I don't want to get mauled by them."

"A lot…" replied Hinata mildly. "But you have to pass preliminary tests before you actually do the formal interview. And believe me, these clothes are very mature. You will not look like a horny fangirl."

Tenten arched an eyebrow. "That's a first for Ino."

Hinata waggled a finger at Tenten as she threw the covers off. Hinata replied, "Ino has many designing talents. She just saves the BEST of the best for herself and other acquaintances such as yourself." Hinata tossed a skirt, blouse and jacket into Tenten's lap. "You'll look very nice. Go on."

After giving the actress a hard stare, Tenten wiggled out of her sleepwear and slipped into the clothes. She looked at her reflection. "Nice indeed."

Ino had designed this three-piece set specifically for Tenten. The pencil skirt reached a couple inches above Tenten's knees, accenting her long lithe legs. The jacket was fitted to show off curves, but designed in a business-like manner. The dark blue jacket and skirt were both trimmed with gold. Only the white blouse's folded collar was revealed when the gold jacket buttons were done up.

"Ino has impressed me," called Tenten.

Hinata giggled. "I'm escorting you into the building, so come on. Breakfast will be provided."

Tenten pulled out a pair of ballet flats from her ebony wood wardrobe, but Hinata blocked her hands and held up a pair of heels.

"Nun-uh. No way." Tenten said bluntly, jerking her flats out.

The actress silently held the heels closer to Tenten. It wasn't like they were stilettos or anything. The heels were close-toed and had 2 in, wide-base heel.

And the staring contest ensues. Bright amber eyes stare deep into pale lilac eyes.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Here she stands in the damn heels. "I dislike you, Hinata."

Hinata patted Tenten's back. "Aww, I love you too. You'll be fine, Tenten."

Said woman snorted. "Right. Let's hope I don't get mauled."

"We're using the _back_ entrance, Tennie. Where you need a company card to access." Hinata quickly tied her long black hair into a ponytail and took Tenten's hand. "Come on. You're going to be late if you don't."

The actress pulled Tenten to the door, slid her employee card and pushed her housemate through. Hinata waved at the receptionist. "She's with me."

Hinata reached the lobby, Tenten still in tow. She began typing into a computer. "I'm signing us both in—Oh, you may proceed to your interview now. Second floor, first door on your left."

Tenten arched an eyebrow. "They are pretty fast at responding to your presence."

"It's all in the technology. Now don't keep your interviewer waiting." Hinata jabbed the up button for the elevator. "Remember, first door to your left."

The other woman just nodded and walked into the glass elevator as the doors opened. Hinata smiled and waved. "Be polite!" she cried as the doors slid closed.

Tenten smirked and flashed an ok hand sign. As the elevator began moving up, she realized there was another girl with long light green hair. Said girl sniffed and said, "Who are you?"

Tenten turned her head slightly. "A person who is applying for a job."

"Oh, _you're_ the one Hyuuga Hinata recommended." The green-haired girl gazed at Tenten up and down. "You'll never make it to be secretary. You don't even LIKE Neji-kun."

Tenten responded coolly, "And you're applying too or something?"

"Yes."

The brunette glanced at the girl choice of clothing. Tied top the bared her midriff and short shorts with black strappy stilettos. "Dressing like that is so going to give Hyuuga a good impression. Doesn't he _loathe_ fangirls?"

"I'm special. I actually love him."

"They all say that." Replied Tenten unworriedly. "Don't get ahead of yourself, _fangirl_."

With that, the bruntette stalked from the elevator and turned left to the first room. She knocked sharply three times before the door was opened, to reveal a white-eyed man. "You are Kinzoku Tenten?" the man asked quietly.

Tenten confirmed and he gestured her to sit.

The man's long hair was tied back. He looked to be in his late thirties or early forties. "I am Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata has put good word for you." Hiashi pressed the tips of his finger together lightly and watched Tenten.

She merely nodded. "So she has told me." Tenten felt the hairs of her neck prickle slightly. "You're nephew is watching me, isn't he?

Hiashi widened his eyes slightly. "No, he is not. Neji has more important things to do."

The brunette smiled faintly. "Don't lie to me. He's watching from mirror behind you. It's quite hard to miss such a cold stare."

Indeed, Hyuuga Neji was sitting in a room, watching the interview from the glass that looked like a mirror. He felt his blood vessel throb slightly at her mention of a cold stare. Most females find it alluring. Neji murmured quietly into a microphone. "Hiashi-sama, continue the interview and I'll question her later."

Hiashi inclined his head slightly to acknowledge his nephew's words. "So tell me, Kinzoku-san, what did you major in?"

"Journalism and minored in music."

"Past work experience?"

"Small newspaper company that closed down recently."

"Your thoughts on Hyuuga Neji?"

"Egotistical bastard."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes slightly. "Impudent girl, aren't you?"

"Been told that." Tenten said with cheek grin.

"Very well. I'll show you to the penthouse. Neji would like to interview you himself. He seems to have taken an interest to you."

"How unfortunate."

Hyuuga Neji fumed in the background. How dare she?

Hiashi took Tenten to the top floor into an office with high glass walls and a beautiful view of the city. There was a large desk near the window that faced the elevator entrance. A sleek laptop and several stacks of papers were neatly placed on the desk.

"Sit and wait for a moment." Hiashi disappeared into the elevator.

Tenten plopped down onto the squishy seat behind the desk rather than the wooden chair in front. She spun around lazily until a cool voice asked, "What are you doing, Miss Kinzoku?"

Tenten slowed her spinning to a stop. She faced a tall man with pearly white eyes and perfect skin. His long dark coffee hair was tied loosely. His mouth was curved into a trademark smirk. He was well built with lean muscle tone.

"Oh, it's you." She said disdainfully.

The man narrowed his eyes slightly.

The brunette returned his smirk with a small smile of her own. Tenten got up from the squishy chair and strode around the desk till she stood in front of the man. She was four to five inches shorter than him. "Nice to be your acquaintance, Hyuuga-_sama_."

Tenten mock-bowed.

"I see Hiashi has believed you to be acceptable. You wouldn't be here if he didn't?"

"You mean you told him to bring me up here." Tenten said. "Hiashi had an ear thingy in his ear."

"Well, let us get started." Neji said quietly, ignoring her remark. He was still mildly displeased at her snide comments.

Neji unbuttoned his collar, watching Tenten as he did so. Tenten's smile turned into a smirk. She fluttered her long dark lashes and said sweetly, "I'm sure popular singing idols can afford air conditioning. Do me a favor and don't scar my innocent untainted eyes."

Neji stopped unbuttoning his third button. " One more thing…" He leaned close to Tenten and began toying with her bangs.

Tenten flinched at his touch. In a flash, she had pulled out a kunai and knocked his hand away. "Don't _ever_ touch me, you bastard." She hissed.

"Tsk, tsk…weapons and foul language." Neji retracted his hand. "You're hired."

Tenten narrowed her eyes further. "How unfortunate. I have yet to see why singers need a secretary." She lowered her kunai slightly before whisking from his office.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**To Be Continued (TBC)**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Guess what? I'm starting to pick-up on Lisi Harrison's "said" verbs like whisper-scream. I have yet to figure out if that's good or bad.**

**Why do you think Tenten is so afraid of being touched? Review!**

**~Flurryfox**


	2. Convincing

**A/N: I'm back! I'm pretty sure the content is going to start pushing at the T-rating limits, so do tell me when I go past it. Right now, I'm sure that I'm within the range of acceptable. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Convincing**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"How the hell do you even end up with this much paperwork?" snapped Tenten as her boss dropped a pile of papers on her office desk. She had followed him to her new office and walked to her desk. Tenten began flipping through the papers.

Neji moved behind her and smirked. "If we take tours, we have insurance and fees to pay. All of our equipment is insured. Oh, and all the lawsuits we have filed against certain persistent fangirls and fanboys."

Tenten shuddered. "You get fanboys? _Creepy._"

Neji merely nodded. He continued, "File the lawsuits in the respective folders in the filing cabinet and add up expense from the last concert."

His assistant smiled sweetly... almost too sweetly. "I'll start as soon as possible. Once you stop feeling me up."

Neji had rested one hand on her waist while the other moved steadily up to her chest. Tenten batted his hands away. "Damn you, Hyuuga."

He breathed softly into her ear, "You have until 12 to finish. If you don't, it cuts into your lunch break."

Tenten jumped at his close proximity. A faint pink blush adorned her cheeks. "Go away and let me work." She replied with a pout.

"As you wish." He left one last lingering stroke on her thigh before disappearing through the door.

Tenten plopped down on her black leather spinning chair and slowly began sorting her way through the pile. Soon, there were a pile of lawsuits and another pile of fees stacked neatly on her glass desktop.

Ping!

At that moment, Tenten's computer received a new IM. She quickly clicked on the pop-up box. It was Ino saying _Did you get the job?_

The brunette typed back _Yes. I'm calling now._ She hit the call button on the screen. The blonde designer picked up almost immediately. "Tenten!" was her shrill shriek. "How are you, darling? Oh wait, let me add Saku and Tema and Hina-chan."

In a few moments, Sakura had joined the conference, followed by Hinata and Temari. Temari said, "Hey Tennie! How's life as Hyuuga's PA?"

Tenten glanced at her paperwork. "Tough. I have some stuff I should be filing and recording."

Hinata spoke next. "Oh, did nii-san give you the lawsuits and such to file?"

"Yurp."

"What the hell is yurp?" demanded Sakura.

"Nothing!" Tenten sang back.

Ino cut off Tenten's singing. "Hey, how's the suit I made for you?"

"Lovely. How do I look?"

"Hot!" screamed Ino and Sakura in sync.

Tenten sweatdropped. "Calling me hot is making me question your sexuality."

"Straight!" they yelled again.

"Shaddap!" Tenten barked.

"Oh, oh, oh! Tenten!" shrieked Ino through the webcam.

"What?" roared Tenten.

Ino quieted down for a moment with a wide smile plastered across her pretty features. "I have a new line coming out for the upcoming fall. And I have this super cute design I want you to model."

"No." Tenten replied sharply. "I do not want media attention."

Temari smirked delicately. "Yes, and being Hyuuga's PA is going to keep you far away from the limelight."

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up. "Oh, is it that really cute number in silk?"

Ino nodded vigorously. "It doesn't suit anyone's personality better than yours, Tenten."

"No way."

Hinata interrupted. "You know Tenten-chan, it is quite exquisite. I saw it myself."

"That's beyond the point." Tenten said dryly.

"Fine, fine. I'll get you soon, but change of topic: How do you like Hyuuga?" Ino asked mischievously.

"Still a bastard."

"A freaking hot bastard, mind you." Ino responded. "Have you gotten a good look at his features? His hair is absolutely gorgeous with the muscles and handsome features. That is a true model."

"He's a singer, Ino."

"Not only." Ino said brightly. "He does some modeling now and then. I got him to model some of the higher end male designs from last year."

"I don't remember that."

"Sure you don't," Ino butted in. "What do you think of his image then? I know he can be a little cocky, but he's nice once you get to know him."

"Openly perverted. Not at all like his media image. He is pretty far from cold and stoic." Tenten said.

"He's only like that to keep his fans at bay, not that it's working." Hinata said.

"His image, Tenten! What do think of it?" Ino repeated.

Tenten thought for a moment. "I definitely can't say he's ugly. He's attractive, I guess…"

"Attractive enough to create a little crush?" shouted Sakura into the webcam.

A high screech from the microphone made Tenten cringe. "Um…no…" She was slightly flushed, even as she said those words.

"DENIAL!" sang Temari. "I'm sure if Hyuuga asked her to do the modeling thing, she would."

Tenten blushed harder. "No, I won't!"

Suddenly, her computer gave another _ping!_

"Oh wait, I have a new webcam request. Hang on guys…" Tenten clicked accept on the invitation. A new video window popped up. After a moment, the video started working. Hyuuga Neji was watching her with a small smirk. His long silky hair was thrown over his shoulder in a sexy manner.

"Holy shit! Neji, don't DO that!" screamed Tenten at his smirking profile.

Ino whispered to Sakura. "Hey, it's Neji. CONFERENCE!"

Soon, Neji and Tenten and the other girls were all hooked up into one huge video conference.

"Alright, let's start with, why is there so much screaming coming from Tenten's office?" Neji asked coolly.

"Eh…"

"We were going on about making Tenten do a modeling gig for Ino." Sakura interjected.

"What? I said no way!" yelled Tenten.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I suppose she does have the physique to accomplish that."

"You know that how?" Tenten snapped.

"When I was quote: feeling you up." Neji replied with his signature smirk still in place.

"He felt you up?" Sakura and Ino squealed.

"Sadly."

Hinata gave Neji a pointed look. "You went around feeling up your PA before one week? Are _trying_ to get rid of her?"

"What? He sexually harasses all of his PA's?" Tenten asked.

Matsuri's voice sounded from Ino's webcam. "Hey Ino, what's going on—oh hiya Tenshi! Did Neji feel you up?"

"IS THIS A COMMON THING?" shrieked Tenten.

"Rather." Temari answered. "You must have made a seriously big impression on Hyuuga. He doesn't usually feel up his PA until a week or so after."

"He tells you stuff like that? Oh Kami-sama, my boss is a flipping flirt? You're supposed to hate fangirls, Hyuuga!" Tenten added.

Temari said, "No, I find out through acquaintances and then I spread the word."

"I do hate fangirls. But potential PA's aren't. Therefore, they are ladies to be considered." Neji said.

"I think you're being a little to openly intimate, nii-san." Hinata said quietly.

"It's nothing." Neji said dismissively. "Do you mind Tenten?"

But by then, Tenten was nowhere to be seen from her webcam.

"Uh, Tenten?"

"Tennie?"

"Tenshi?"

"Bunhead!"

"HYUUGA!" Tenten screamed as she barged into his office.

"Oh, did you finish the paperwork?"

"I finished the damn paperwork! You didn't tell me that THAT was a regular thing."

Neji looked away from the computer. "What's a regular thing?"

"Sexually harassing your coworkers."

"Why WOULD I tell you that?"

Ino's voice interrupted again. "Hey Neji! Make her be my model."

"No!" bellowed Tenten at the computer. "I told you, no way in hell am I going into showbiz!"

Neji looked at Ino. "What do you want her to model?"

"A super cute number of silk! The red one and the black one I sent you pictures of."

"She'll look hot!" Sakura added.

Do it Tenten." Neji said.

"No." Tenten had already stalked by Neji and was glaring lethally into the webcam. "I do not need testosterone-high males getting excited from whatever the hell you want me to wear."

"You need to be convinced?" Neji rose from his chair and began walking towards Tenten.

"What are you doing?" she whispered hoarsely. She backed up until she had walked backwards into the glass window.

Neji now had her pinned against the glass; his face was too close to hers. Hell, even his body was way to close. Tenten could feel his hard abdominal muscles press against her stomach as he leaned closer. "Do the modeling thing. Please."

"No…" murmured Tenten. Her face was several shades of deep pink.

From the computer, Ino and Sakura were whispering. "What is he doing to her?"

Hinata replied. "He's attempting to convince her. Tenten seems to be doing a very good job resisting."

Temari's voice added. "It's going to get really hot if she keeps it up."

Out of the blue, a male voice spoke. "What the hell are you doing to your new PA, Hyuuga?"

"Sasuke? Is that you?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura? Are you chatting with Hyuuga?"

"I was…Neji's just trying to convince Tenten to do a modeling thing for Ino."

"Uchiha…" Neji slowly pushed himself away from Tenten's blushing figure. "What do you want?"

"Oh, Hyuuga. What did you do to her? She looks to ruffled for her own good." Sasuke calm voice said.

Neji was as at ease as Tenten was disheveled. "Convincing is rather fun."

"Screw you, Hyuuga." Tenten said as she straightened her clothes.

"Well…welcome to Hyuuga's office, I guess." Sasuke said. "I'm the floor below. You are…?"

Tenten tipped her head slightly to one side. "Uchiha Sasuke. Where is your brother?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want to know that? Miss…?"

"What is this Ototo?" Itachi appeared next to Sasuke. "Oh, are you Neji's PA?"

"Itachi?" Tenten asked quietly.

"Hmm? Are you an Akatsuki fan or something?" Itachi looked at the brunette.

Tenten felt a surge of anger. "How dare you forget me, you damn weasel!"

Itachi took a moment for that to register. "Oh dear. Hello Miss Tenshi-chan."

"Don't call me that." Whined Tenten.

Neji stared at Itachi. "How do you know Tenten?"

Tenten pouted at Itachi. "You suck. I can't believe you didn't recognize me."

"Sorry, Tenshi. Times are busy. As for you, Neji-kins, Tenten was my former apprentice in singing. She's has natural talent. Oh and Tenten, do the modeling thing for Ino. The design is rather flattering." Itachi added with a small smile.

Neji turned around to face Tenten. He leaned toward her as she stepped back. Neji kissed her forehead. "Please reconsider."

"I get to see the design before." Tenten said finally with a soft sigh.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**GO MEEEE! FIVE PAGES! –happy dance-**

**Oh the joy of peer pressure and a hot boss! Review your thoughts!**

**~Flurryfox**


	3. Silk

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a month. Life is getting hectic as fall season designs must come out. Enjoy this chappie though~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Silk**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"Dammit Tenten! Come back here!" screamed Ino. "I need you measurements for the dress!"

Tenten pranced out of her reach in a lacy camisole and a pair of capris. She bellowed back, "Nobody told you strip me! Especially in front of everyone!"

"It's just your jacket! How should I know you just wore a cami underneath? Besides, it's JUST a cami!"

_~Flashback~_

"_See, isn't it pretty?" Ino cooed as she spread out several glossy photos on Tenten's glass PA desk."_

_Tenten muttered, "I suppose. And I still haven't gotten over the fact that everyone works in the same building."_

_The pink-haired Sakura was sitting on the edge of Tenten's desk. "Well, the band likes big buildings and since they can't use all of the room, each level has areas for recording and modeling, photo-shoots and such. They hire all those people so they have access to it anytime, and people like us, " Sakura gestured to herself and Ino, "Take advantage of the area and make ourselves famous thataway."_

_Ino chirped brightly, "We even have all the camera stuff, a stadium for performances and fashion shows, and a bunch of stage sets for actors like Hinata, Naruto, Kiba and some other people."_

_Temari smirked at Tenten's "O_O" reaction. "Isn't it great? I mean the band is basically the boss of the whole place. It's almost like a music company, but with more stuff and the band manages most the stuff. Tsunade may be the manager of us all, but she spends little time controlling the actors, singers and models. She's always busy scheduling our photo-shoots, performances and stuff."_

"_Seems busy." Tenten said. "I still don't get how the band can be rich enough to do this. I know Neji and Sasuke and Shikamaru and Naruto and Gaara are like the co-bosses of this place…but everyone else…it's all so confusing."_

_Ino sighed. "You'll understand with time, Tennie. Back to the design. Like it or no? I need to take your measurements if you're going to model."_

_Tenten smiled lightly, "Well, it is very nice. Do you have a sample?"_

_Ino tsked. "Come on. I'll take you there. We can go get Hinata too before lunch."_

_Sakura and Temari were already halfway out the door before Ino dragged Tenten along. "Come on, Tennie!"_

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"_Alright, here is Ino-pig's lovely design!" announced Sakura._

_On a female mannequin, Ino had produced a fine silk qipao look-alike. The crimson silk dress was sleeveless, tight and embroidered with a signature phoenix in glimmering gold thread. It had a mandarin collar and gold fastenings._

_Ino smiled proudly, "It come in black and green and blue and pink and light blue and a lot of other colors too, but I think red and black and maybe green will be best for the shoot. It even comes with a matching paper umbrella for a really Chineseish feel."_

"_Chineseish isn't a word, Ino-pig."_

"_Shaddup, Forehead." Ino snapped. "Anyway, Tenten, it also comes with knee length, ankle-length or tunic-length. These ones are based on the Qing dynasty stuff. The knee-length one has two slits up the thigh; the ankle-length has one long slit; and the tunic-style one has slits, but you probably should wear pants underneath. I also have several longer dresses based on the fashions from the Song, Yuan, Ming and Tang dynasties. Like prom or white-tie event dresses."_

"_Right…So what?" Tenten asked._

"_Pick, dur." Ino replied._

"_No preference?" Tenten said._

_Temari rolled her aqua eyes. "Red and black silk, knee and ankle length. Suits her perfectly."_

_Sakura nodded. "True. Now let's go find Hinata."_

_Ino crossed her arms, "Doesn't anyone care about my designs here?"_

"_Not at the moment, no." replied Sakura. "Food, Ino. I'm hungry!"_

_Suddenly, Matsuri stuck her head in. "Did I hear the proper order for Tennie?"_

"_Yurp!" Ino twittered back._

"_Kami-sama, you've picked up on Tenten's nonsense." Sakura muttered._

"_Whatever, Forehead."_

_As Matsuri withdrew her head, Hinata glided in gracefully with a placid smile. "Hello Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten. I just finished my shoot. I can go for lunch now."_

"_Right on time, Hinata." Temari said._

_Matsuri rejoined the group of girls shortly. "Any ideas for lunch, gals?" asked Sakura brightly._

"_Italian!" Matsuri shouted gleefully._

_Ino wrinkled her nose and said, "Too much meat. Try salad."_

"_Boring," Temari interjected. "Not everyone eats only vegetables. I say we go get subs and soup."_

"_Seconded." Tenten said._

_Hinata nodded. "I wanted some warm soup. My throat was getting pretty dry from the lines. I forgot my water."_

"_Done. Subs and soup." Sakura said. "Food Court floor. We can go the Café."_

"_Tenten gaped. "I food court?" she said weakly. "Here?"_

"_Yes, Tenten. Surely you'd figure that if we have runways and photo shoots and sets, we would have a food court as well. Famous people can't get out and not get mauled that easily." Sakura remarked with an amused grin._

_Arriving at the court, the gang ordered their soups and sandwiches from a friendly teenage girl with black hair. Hinata took the waiting number from the girl and sat down at an elegant glass table with several chairs with silk pillows under a fake tree._

"_Since when do you eat onions, Hinata?" asked Tenten._

_Hinata smiled, "Since always, Tenten. This place has the most delicious French Onion soup."_

"_Really? Their Irish Potato chowder looked good too." Tenten said. "The onion soup I always had was way to salty."_

"_This place is delicately seasoned. It rivals the food at the Hyuuga complex." Hinata replied. "Except for the Minestrone. Hanabi can cook Minestrone soup only surprising well."_

"_Hanabi can cook?" Temari questioned while laughing. "Didn't she burn the pot she cooked with last time?"_

_Hinata giggled. "Bad pot. Hanabi was trying to deep-fry in a non-stick wok. The Teflon melted."_

_Sakura sighed. "I remember that. I hosed it down from the garden."_

"_Onee-chan, what are you gossiping about now?" Hinata's younger sister said coolly. She was holding a tray of sushi rolls with a narrowed teasing glare._

"_Merely your wok incident."_

_Hanabi grinned. "It wasn't my fault the stupid pan wasn't iron or steel."_

"_You could have checked." Ino said dryly. "Oh, our food is done."_

_Tenten rose to fetch the food. She walked back with neat, even steps and set down the minestrone, onion, Irish potato, consommé split pea and vegetable soup along with a platter of finger sandwiches._

"_She has a natural catwalk, Ino." Sakura pointed out. "Can you walk like that in stilettos?"_

"_I highly doubt it," Tenten responded. "I prefer my ankles to be intact. NO CATWALKS. I only said I'd do the shoot."_

"_Fine, fine…" Ino held up her hands in defeat. "I won't ask for you to catwalk the designs. I'll need your measurements for alterations and a later meeting for take-ins and let-outs."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Damn you, Tenten, for making everything so complicated."_

_-Insert Tenten's satisfied smirk here-_

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Tenten threw her jacket back on irritably. "Screw you, Ino."

Ino rolled her eyes and continued listing numbers for Matsuri to record. "The dresses will be completed today. Final fitting today at 6."

"Kay, whatever, piggy." Tenten mock-curtsied and stalked from Ino's measuring room back to the elevator with Neji following close behind.

Tenten's boss smirked as the pair entered the glass elevator. "You don't seem like one to wear lace."

"Shut up" Tenten muttered as she pulled her jacket around her shoulders tighter.

"Don't be so rude, Tenshi-chan."

"Who gave you permission to call me that?"

"I gave myself permission." Neji lessened the space between them and rested his hands on Tenten's waist. She glared at him from under her long dark lashes and gently shook his hands off.

"No touching me. Sexual harassment isn't good for you."

Neji stared down at her for a long time. Then he tilted her chin up with one finger and pressed his mouth to hers with little hesitation.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Hmm...I don't think I built much suspense to my fail cliffhanger. Review what you thought!**

**~Flurryfox**


End file.
